This invention has for its object a safety hook for elastic fastening and securing cables of the sandow type.
Elastic cables or cords, which are so-called sandows, are currently used for many purposes, for securing packages or luggage on the luggage top railings of motor cars or the like.
The well-known type of hook used heretofore has been illustrated FIG. 1. The incorrect use of the sandows has always been the cause of many serious casulaties (more particularly injuries to the face). The reasons for these accidents, have been classified into the following types when securing parcels on the luggage top railings of motor cars, by throwing out the metal hook the loop which was opened unexpectedly, and by whipping of the elastic cable provided with the set wherein the cable with the ring is passed through the shank of the hook. These distortions and breakages are originated by overstretchings or overloadings, on account of the remoteness of the anchoring points as compared with the rated length of the elastic cables or sandows. As the sandows have a steady working length between their two ends, it will be obvious that the user would have to select sandow lengths which are different in accordance with the use contemplated. In practice, it is found that the user has a single and same sandow of determined length for loads and tensions which may vary within considerable limits, whence the above named casulaties; a distortion or a breaking of the hook happens, throwing up the cable-hook unit against the user.
Two facts connected with the social evolution tend to increase the number of casualties and the resulting consequences for the manufacturer:
the evolution in the holidays resulting in the enlarging of the number of the customers and in a larger need to transport, and therefore to secure, luggage and materials which are more and more bulky and heavy, as they are more and more technical (sail boards for instance); PA1 the new trend inciting the buyer to consider that the fact of buying is accompanied by an "all-in insurance policy", as far as the use of this product is concerned; more and more safety is required for a product by the buyers, regardless of the correct or incorrect use which is made of the product.
Taking into account these requirements and trends, the object of the invention has been the provision of an item suppressing or reducing to a minimum the operational risks resulting from the throwing out of the cable-hook unit, in the event of breaking or distortion.
Another object of the invention is to provide possibilities of varying length adjustment of the sandows, in order to adapt this length to the distance between the anchoring points and to the optimum loading of the cable, while preventing the throwing out of the cable-hook unit in the event of breaking or distortion.
Another object is the provision of a simple hook for an easy handling of the elastic cables, making it possible to adjust them in all safety.
Hooks which permit the adjustment of the tension of the elastic strand have already been developed by the Applicant for the present Application. This is more particularly the case with the French Patent application No. 2.427.508 and the co-pending Certificates of Addition No. 78.22059 and 78.37070, filed to the name of the Inventor for the present Application.
In accordance with the invention, it has been desired to improve still further the hooks disclosed in the above references, by distributing in a novel and more rational manner the stress resulting from the pull of the elastic cables on the hook assembly. Finally, the adjustment of the stretching of the elastic strands has been made simpler and easier. Moreover, it is possible, according to the present invention, to fit the elastic cables without special tools or procedures.
The FR Pat. Nos. 515.102 and 2.401.353, as well as the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1.361,249 and 1.459.329, are known to the Applicant. These references do not concern the use of elastic cables known under the name of sandows, the constitution and the resulting stresses of which are specific and without any relation to other types of cables such as wires or ropings. Moreover, the objects claimed by and the purpose of the above Patents are quite different from the objects and purpose of this Application, and therefore the characteristics of the invention can not be traversed by the embodiments of said Patents.